


口是心非（下）

by Fifteen_Rabbit



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifteen_Rabbit/pseuds/Fifteen_Rabbit
Summary: 云云的再后续





	口是心非（下）

他把T恤卷起来拉高，让李鹤东自己两手抓着，然后手指温柔地围着乳头按摩打圈。李鹤东嘶了一声，乳房的酸胀感在按压下反倒更加明显了，他想了想，弱弱地开口，“您要不吸吸试试……”

谢金也听话地凑上去，试探性地吮吸了几下。没吸出什么来，头顶传来李鹤东的喘息声倒是一声比一声急促。谢金藏着点坏心思，搂住怀里的人，一边吸左边的乳头，一边用手掌托着右边的乳房搓揉。

他俩以前做爱也没试过这个，李鹤东被迫躺着，自己的Alpha伏在胸前又吸又揉的，很快下身就有了反应。他去推谢金的脸颊想让对方暂停一会儿，好歹让他平复一下。没想到谢金嬉皮笑脸捉住他的手往右边的乳房上放，“你自己摸摸？可软和了。”

李鹤东害臊极了，就知道这老狐狸没安什么好心，挣扎着想起身推开谢金，却被压在了床上。

“别急啊，不是你让我吸嘛，还没吸到呢。”谢金一边说一边又凑过去，抬着李鹤东的腰迫使他整个胸膛挺起来，然后越发故意地发出响亮的声音。

李鹤东感觉到谢金又在释放信息素压制自己。整个卧室里都是Alpha的味道，偏偏自己就是拒绝不了，只能躺在床上任由谢金为所欲为。

谢金很有节奏地吸着一侧，隔一会儿就停下来温柔地用嘴唇包裹住乳头轻轻抿着，然后刻意让粗糙的舌面从乳珠上划过去。摸着另一侧的乳房动作又显得下流，时不时用两根手指的指根夹住乳珠轻轻往上提，或是用指腹粗暴地上下拨弄再摁下去。李鹤东以前哪里受过这个，两腿紧紧夹住谢金的腰，哼得比发情期被操都大声。原本白嫩的胸口被Alpha玩弄得红迹斑斑，乳头可怜地挺立着，又红又肿。

谢金也受不了这么刺激，腾出一只手来麻利扯下自己的裤子就去扒李鹤东的，对准李鹤东的后穴插了进去。

好了，这下李鹤东又哭了，嗯啊呻吟里掺杂着呜咽，骂谢金混蛋。

“好好好，你爽成这样，我混蛋就混蛋了。”

谢金一边抽插一边还是尽职尽责地帮自家Omega吸奶，好不容易吸通了一侧的，抬头就看到李鹤东脸上又挂着泪珠子。

“好啦，这不就好了嘛，看你哭得跟个花猫似的。”说着下身停下动作，顺手抓起枕巾给李鹤东擦脸。谢金知道李鹤东这会儿也不是难过，就是心里闹别扭，索性另一侧也暂时不吸了，手掌轻轻揉着乳房，吻着爱人的嘴角。

“这样舒服吗，嗯？”

“重点儿……”

“揉重点儿还是操重点儿？”

“都……你哪儿来那么多废话了。”

谢金笑咪咪地答应着，下身用力送进去。

“放松，别咬那么紧。”谢金拍拍李鹤东的屁股，结果被李鹤东愤愤地在下唇上咬了一下。

“花猫可不许咬人啊。”

“那还可以挠人呢。”说着就从两侧攀上谢金的肩膀，凶巴巴地威胁着。

谢金微笑着揉了揉李鹤东的发顶，“挠人可以。”

自己的Omega当然得宠着。

然后又是一阵深深浅浅的抽插，李鹤东受不了谢金一边操他一边在他另一侧的胸口作弄，绞紧后穴逼得谢金射在他生殖腔口。

谢金搂着一结束就累到蜷在自己怀里睡着的宝贝，“不就是怀个孩子嘛，要生几个都行。”

**Author's Note:**

> #后记：抱歉这个结尾好像不怎么好吃……「云云」这个系列就暂时告一段落了。接下来会是一个古风 性转师爷 女A男O的ABO文。老福特会放在同一个合集里。感谢阅读。#


End file.
